


Katherine: Eye-Opener

by little_bit_outside



Series: =Breaking the Loop= [2]
Category: Original Work, Original Works
Genre: Dark magic?, F/M, Gen, I might have characters who are similar so SORRY, M/M, Violence?!?!, Winged characters - Freeform, magic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_bit_outside/pseuds/little_bit_outside
Summary: Behind the war...two teenage angel girls and one teacher decide to work behind the scenes after they realize what loop their teacher was talking about.





	1. Dealing with Training

Monday was a suspension, so I was up in the lux verse with the two which were John and Jake. They were here both to enhance my abilities, and talk more about strategies.

Unfortunately, we did not have someone who was a close specs to Sam’s since it might be easier if I can already see his advantages and disadvantages, but David was down there to find our closest to the Magnetica Timeaus. We had people for both sides, but not as one whole. We were to get Reyna, the fourth year…but we were too cautious since we don’t know if she is a dark side spy or not.

“John, switch places with David.” Jake said, and John was rather feeling confused. Jake realized that he was not being straight to the point until he continued with, “You’re the spy now. Now get David to trick the whole school so that they can’t say that you and Kit are really close John.”

“Who do I have to spy on?” John asks, and I said them with nonchalance. “Reyna Libra, Roman’s close friend. And Caleb Cain, my housemate. You always Duel him in Incantations class.” He nods and immediately travelled back to the Alpha verse.

Minutes later, we saw David coming up to us in a hurry. “You guys said that I need to practically brainwash everyone about Kit and John, except us main light guys?” Jake nods, and I gulped as well, signalling a yes.

He nods, signalling us that we need to hush as he performs his magic. Sparks were surrounding his brain, and the shells on his crown is slowly cracking…but we were assured that the crown gets fixed anyways thanks to the authorities. Or more like Mr. Void who likes to keep all of us angels in good shape.

I huffed as David finished off his magic and turned to look at us. “Are you sure this is okay Jake?” Jake who was called nodded, and I sat in the middle of the patio.

“This whole war is ridiculous.” A new voice was heard from the area, and I looked towards the source of voice to find Calvin and Roman. It was Roman who spoke however, and he was smacked at the arm by Calvin.

Speaking of Calvin, I have been talking to him in secret to honestly know this Roman more since as what is said, he has changed a lot.

“I talked Roman out of his second vision just last night before dinner. His two visions were crammed into one when David nudged him yesterday, which caused him to have a clue on who was the sacrifice.” Calvin has stated, and now the attention has turned to the two youngest boys.

David gasped and pressed the topic further by asking what the clue is, which came with the response that the sacrifice had brown hair. Jake had immediately ran to roman and hugged him out of the blue since he was the other brunette in the area.

“Chill out Jake. It’s not me. But also, the sacrifice had short hair… that means that most girls are out of the topic.” Roman had said, and David joined the hug. My cousin then tried to swat them away, and got out after seconds when Calvin helped him out. I swear that those two need to be together, because they always keep each other out of trouble. But anyways, I spoke up and everyone looked at me.

“Can we let this slide since the next clue will be much more crucial? I mean, it could be the eye color or side next, so we may need to count on that and not this.” Roman had looked at me with such bitterness before returning to scold Calvin for some things with a playful gaze on his eyes. I looked at David, and I was lost.

“David?” I asked, and he returned to look at me with a smile before I continued. “Can we talk about something?” He pretty much just nods, and sits right in front of me.

“Shoot.” He says, “I’m all ears for you princess.” I chuckled at his dorkiness and talked about what’s in my head.

“I’m worried about Roman. I mean, if the next clue leads to Blue eyes, or something that leads to the light side…It’s most probably him.” I looked to the side to find Roman roll his eyes at something, and returned to my tale.

“At this point, we all worry. I know that, but with Roman… it feels like at this point, He will do anything for the person he loves to survive. Just like a lot of us.” David stares at my eyes, and replies this time. “Kit-Kat. Do you realize that at this point, everyone is willing to die for you? I would also do so, but…We don’t know things from the future.”

I huffed as he said his words, and tried to rub my hands together in nervousness, but David stops me there and holds my hands to make me look at him.

“Kit, we’re going to video call later okay? Just tell me everything you can. But I assure you that things will get better as this war finishes. I promise that.” He hugged me tight, then let go to motion Jake to come nearer.

Jake then approaches us with a straight face before he patted each of us on the shoulder and spoke. “Cut it with the dramatics, just enjoy the times where it isn’t the war yet.”

“By the way doofus, I meant David. Do you still need that nudge for the new prophecy?” Calvin yells from the outside of the Patio while my best buddy replies. “Yes I do!” Roman grumbles at this and sighs before grabbing Calvin’s arm to get them here.

I deadpanned at everyone and flipped them off before I ask “What in the verses is happening, you boys?”

“Because apparently, the prophecy is changed. And David wants it to be released to us tomorrow, while both Calvin and I wanted it to be released today.” Jake spoke for all and Roman who was sick of Calvin and David bickering like kids suddenly signalled for his buddy to move out of the way when he nudges David.

A curse from David’s mouth was heard until his skin went glowing white, while his eyes turned gold. He flickered for a few seconds before staying in that other person, who is actually the oracle’s spirit. He opens his mouth to say the new prophecy, as both Roman and Jake take note of it.

“The two chosen ones will make the call, and into two armies we will fall.

By the great tower, a left hand will die, and a right hand as well in the middle of the fight.

The sun burns bright as the suspense downs, cheers erupt as one side reigns;

But things will never be the same. For all what’s in the holy name.”

David then slowly reverts back to his normal state, and everyone else sighed as he literally just lost all his energy and closed his eyes as he sat on the couch. I looked at the three guilty looking boys and asked; “Was that even worth it?”

Calvin immediately hid behind Roman, who swatted him out there since it was no use. Roman was one of the smallest 4th year male students, so anyone who hid behind him won’t make much hiding. Jake was one to nervously laugh at this situation, while Roman just looked at me with a straight face before saying. “I already had the prophecy yesterday, but these two insisted that David says it. And I lost it with all the bickering.”

Jake visibly paled as I looked at him, and so did Calvin. Roman however was immune to my glares since he gave me a reason. The latter took his time to sit next to David and getting him a glass of water as I started to scold the other two. Minutes later, and David out of his daze, we all decided to return to the Alpha verse were Jake’s sister Ruby will be waiting for him to transfer information given by John.

“Jake-y!” We heard the 5th year yell at us 7th years as both of the 4th years decided to slack off to the astronomy tower.

“Oh hey Ruby, so did Lauren get anything?” And there goes Jake with the middle names, again. She shook her head no, and Jake sighed before flicking his sister off so she can have her fun, leaving the three of us alone. The blue feathers which surround his head like a crown shone in the blazing afternoon as we all walked down the way to the field.

But then, David who was really observant was suddenly interested in the ground looked like he was going to piss himself anytime if we didn’t move any faster. Jake sighed at him before pulling the both of them away, leaving me alone… well, not really.

There in front of me was my perceived enemy, or rather… actually one of my close friends Samuel. The problem is that, David and he used to get along well until this war happened. We never let the archangel thing block our friendship, but this is rather something different. It’s a war we are talking about.

He looked at me apologetically before hugging me tight in surprise, which made me gasp. I hugged him back with a pat, and he motioned for the both of us to climb a tree.

I was lucky that I was wearing cargo shorts, or otherwise may get my underwear seen… for me it’s either cargo shorts or skirts. Samuel was up on the first branch, and he helped me up as we climbed to hide away from people who could see us. It’s not easy when you are the champion and the hero, you know?

“Sam. Why does this have to happen to us?” I ask, and gaze at him thoughtfully as I scanned him. He had his hair up in a bun, and his crown seemed to shine a lot more. And as I looked at his eyes, it was like his skies met my ocean.

He then spoke to respond, interrupting my thoughts. “As much as I would not like this to happen… It is happening to us. For a reason we don’t even know.” His last statement was a lie, and I sighed as I sat next to him and said these words.

“Guess what Samuel? It’s not entirely our faults, but let’s say that it was the authorities. They pretty much fought over who would rule on the Celestia verse, and it’s annoying to the fact that I want to erase the verse.” He chuckles and pretty much agrees with me, and we chatted for a while. We both waited until the moon started to rise, and pretty much skipped dinner and just ate the apples nearby.

What hocked me for the second time however is when he suddenly huffs out before tapping on my shoulder the Morse code of ‘I love you’. His eyes were rather glassy as I hugged him once again, and he sighed before asking me if he could kiss my cheek.

I said it could be just this once, and he did it gently before blushing like a moron and jumping off the tree like a reckless teen would. I followed suit when he was out of sight, but did it more carefully and with much more grace.

I sighed before entering my dorm room, and plopped on the bed blushing like an idiot would when I realized that Sam had kissed me. David would freak out if he knew, and Jake would also do the same. Roman has his own love-life to attend to, so that leaves no one. And I kept it to myself until my roommate who was a 6th year like me asked what was going on.

“My long-time crush kissed me!”

My roommate laughed and winked at me, her green eyes showing some spark.

“That’s why. I understand now since I was pretty much the same when Klein kissed me, even if it was a dare from his own girlfriend Tricia.” She sat down on my bed, and I was glad to have a roommate like Nikki.

“I remember that time I had to treat you out with milkshakes and waffles the next day since you would now calm down!” She looked at me and said, “Fish-shaped waffles filled with red beans are good though! And you loved the hazelnut one!”

She flicked her hair, but it had no effect since she had short, choppy and wavy blonde hair. We laughed it off with some good talk, and she realized that we forgot to do one thing in weeks.

“Kit! We forgot to stock on our milk and chocolate supply!” I waved her off and showed the case which was full with it, and told her I bought some yesterday.

She smiled at me cheekily, and scrambled to get one of the milk bottles before hugging me and sitting on her bed afterwards, which was beside mine. “You’re a dork, Kit.” She says, and I shot back.

“You’re an animal, Nikki.” She poked me playfully, and I decided to once again play pretend with her just like kids. This is how my week started again, and I couldn’t ask for more, I guessed.

Waiting for Nikki to come up with an idea for our role-play, I huffed out an answer again so we could get this started with.

“What if we play Cat and Dragon again? Your favorite.” She looked at me with a fond smile, and I returned it after getting a bottle of chocolate to myself.


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +“Why do you need it?” He asks, and Nikki tells him one thing. “Just bring the book and meet us at the joint common room.”
> 
> I heard him groan in dismay before he spoke out “Alright. Be lucky I have my copy of the book, or else I might be screwed as well.” He dropped the call, and it led me and Nikki to fix ourselves, change into presentable clothes, and run our way out to the area after stuffing our theory materials into one bag.
> 
> When we got there, we were met with a sleepy Calvin who seemed to just get out of bed. He sighed, put the book in Nikki’s hands and made me explain what made us borrow his book. Nikki asked if he wanted a theory which ended up in two smacks, one from each shoulder.
> 
> “We just need to research on the war of 1875.” I bluntly said, and he left with some words. “Ask some help on the last part, we need a teacher to explain that and make the pictures move. Plus I need to get back before David suspects anything, Good night guys.” With that, Nikki and I were left alone.+

I groaned as I realized how broken the group’s relationship is, so I decided to take control over some stuff to at least make things better.

John and Jake have this tension between them, so when they fought over something stupid again during breakfast, I decided to shove them in one closet, with the help of David. We did this after classes however, so that we won’t get caught.

“John please. No powers until 11 pm. I know where both of you are due to David. Plus, my roommate Nikki had a spell on both of you so you can’t get out. Adios boys!” I said before locking the door.

I called Roman as soon as I got into the joint common room, and he entered, his hair in a mess; looking like he just woke up.

My conclusion was stated correct when he said “Why Kit? This one time that I had some sleep in the library pod for more than 3 hours, and you had to ruin it?” I just smirked at him and ran a brush through his hair, removing most of the tangles in his hair. I made sure to tease him a little, and he flicked me off for that.

I then put it into one bundle where I can tie it, and making sure that I made it neat. I gave my cousin a mirror and he smiled at me before saying a thank you and left for it was already dinner.

I found myself in the mess hall moments later, and realized that I was going to be eating dinner since I sitted it out last night.

I sat down beside Nikki, who gladly hung her arm around my shoulders as she munched on a protein bar even if there was a lot of pasta on her plate. I groaned before getting some food, then returned with 2 Ham and Cheese sandwiches, mushroom soup, and some cold chocolate again.

Nikki rolled her eyes at me, before heading off to eat her pasta really loudly. I smacked her arm really loudly before she asked the question. “So, what are you doing to do considering your relationship with Sam and the war?”

I told her to shut up before I ate on my sandwich, and pretty much thought about it. It was hard to comprehend that this was happening until I recognized the words that Mr. Void once told us all. “If the war keeps on happening, a certain amount of years between, does this mean that we have to break the loop for something else to happen?”

It happened so quickly that I did not notice myself grabbing my beliefs notebook, and started to find the pages were his quotes were. I had my notes pretty organized, but not decorated… maybe except for the corners which were filled with doodles. So, back to the searching, this was where I found most of the subject on the war is. Nikki who was distracted by my constant flipping of pages and nudging decided to look at me and sighed that I was going on beliefs again.

I flipped her off and told her that we needed to solve this thing about the war, and its loop. She pushed her plate away and empty, grabbed my sandwich and led me out of the mess hall.

“What the heck Nikki!” I yelled at her once we reached far away enough.

“Let this stay at the dorm, and there only. Let’s check it out.” I smiled at her as she said those words, and immediately ran towards our dorm room with Nikki following my lead.

We immediately pushed our beds together, shut the curtains around us, and sat on our beds while scanning each other’s notebooks. It may have took us a huge amount of time, but we got it.

“Oh, this is something huge. I don’t know what this means, but I think we should question Mr. Void about it,” I said, and Nikki must have thought the same since she was shell shocked.

“Look at this Kit! Look at this! Let’s read this out, shall we?” Nikki was looking at the paper. I nodded as we read out the quotes from our beloved teacher one by one until we arrived into a conclusion. We both were confused at first, but then we realized it.

“Nikki? Does this mean that…? Read the first three statements again please.” I said as I formed a clue, but I wasn’t sure about it.

“The loop is infinite if we never stop it. 1875, the year where the loop was almost broken until a chosen one was killed. Must we always use weapons?” I pondered about the second one until I realized we needed the book.

“We need the book of the war! The course of bloodshed!” I yelled to her, but then she realized something. “Kit, we are banned from being in the library together after that one theory.” She put emphasis on together, and I sighed.

“Screw teachers, let me call Calvin, shall I?” She nodded at me as I held the phone near my chest, and let me do what I wanted. I tapped on the phone like crazy, and saw Calvin’s contact on my phone. Tapping it and waiting for the kid to respond, I started to chew on the end of my old pencil.

“Hello Kit? Why did you call?” Calvin’s voice rung throughout our area, and I answered him by asking if he could borrow the book for us.

“Why do you need it?” He asks, and Nikki tells him one thing. “Just bring the book and meet us at the joint common room.”

I heard him groan in dismay before he spoke out “Alright. Be lucky I have my copy of the book, or else I might be screwed as well.” He dropped the call, and it led me and Nikki to fix ourselves, change into presentable clothes, and run our way out to the area after stuffing our theory materials into one bag.

When we got there, we were met with a sleepy Calvin who seemed to just get out of bed. He sighed, put the book in Nikki’s hands and made me explain what made us borrow his book. Nikki asked if he wanted a theory which ended up in two smacks, one from each shoulder.

“We just need to research on the war of 1875.” I bluntly said, and he left with some words. “Ask some help on the last part, we need a teacher to explain that and make the pictures move. Plus I need to get back before David suspects anything, Good night guys.” With that, Nikki and I were left alone.

We went back to the dorms seeing that it was pretty late, and started to read the book. We realized that we really needed Mr. Void’s help on the last part, and we sighed. Nikki gave up on this and slept as soon as it struck midnight, and made me gather information on my own.

_‘The fight started out simple, just like any other wars. We had the dark and light army as of usual, and both chosen ones decided to make peace so the war wouldn’t happen. Until there was this one kid who was really pissed and killed both chosen ones of the light and dark army, so the light side won in default. The dark’s champion fell first._

_We could have stopped the loop if it weren’t for that brash action. -a witness of the 1875 war.’_

So, the solution to breaking the loop was peace? This simple? But why wasn’t it attained… screw it, I need to sleep. I’ll interrogate Mr. Void about this tomorrow.

I woke up as soon as the early rays of dawn streaked down the silk curtain, and headed to the showers. It was rather early, so I had time. When I got out fresh from the showers, a line was starting to form with my three other roommates, they should know better than waking up at the same time.

I sighed as I brushed my hair, and put it into a neat ponytail before putting my stuff neatly into my drawstring bag. I huffed before leaving the room to see all my roommates in a huge mess, I hope one of them cleans that later afternoon.

I walked my way into the mess hall to see so many students around, and sat down beside Jake who was really stressed today. I tried to calm him down with a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and left to get some food afterwards.

When I got back, I saw Samuel from the corner of my eye, looking at me with a frown in his face, what was up with everyone? I asked Jake if he was alright and he immediately sighed as he spoke too soon… or maybe I spoke too soon.

“I don’t know if I’m alright Kit, I don’t know if all of us will be alright. Look at this disaster…I want this to end already, the war I mean. I don’t know where it will lead us, especially with the prophecy. One set of the right and left hand will die, either from one side…or both from the same side. I’m scared, not alright.”

I hugged him tight and he warmed from my touch, holding me as well. I gave him two of my scones, and he gave a hopeful smile. The war has sure made some of us change, especially Jake.

He used to be the optimist among us, but nowadays he always seemed to be stressed about things, especially the war. The same could be said about David, he seems to retain his attitude, but he rather shifted as well…his smiles seems forced most of the time. I don’t know about the others, but this is surely affecting them. I sighed as I ate a scone of my own, before sipping on my iced tea.

John was a hope of light at the moment, as he sent me a text of hint.

_(6:06)John: I think I got it. Caleb is for the dark army, 1 out of 2 down._

_(6:07)Me: Thank goodness._

_(6:07)John: He was easy to catch, he never has a filter. I’m surprised Dave-y didn’t see this coming._

I tapped Jake and showed him the text, until my phone beeped again.

_(6:08)John: I have my suspicions on the 4 th year, but she’s hard to figure out. It might take a while to confirm with her._

The two of us groaned in our seats as David just got here in a rush.

“Any news I missed?” He asks, and I try to hold back a laugh as Jake responds to him as if he was a puppy.

“You forgot to fetch it, boy? Apparently…the Cain heir was easy to capture. What made you lost, puppy?” At this point, I could not contain my giggles my pressed my face on Jake’s back to muffle the noise. Jake was chuckling himself, and god. I like him too, even if I also liked Sam. They were both strong in their own ways, what a disaster I am!

David was red-faced as we caught him, and both of us were now laughing heaps on our table. Nikki who was also late just came in our table, even if she was pretty much on the neutral side.

“I can’t believe they made me use the shower last!” Nikki complained, and the two of us laughing just continued there laughing like goofs.

“Now flip off Jake, we have astronomy in half an hour.” David said huffing as he finished his plate of omelette. Jake told him to screw off as he sipped his glass of milk and smiled at us girls. “We have to leave, see you both at the game!”

And with that, David had pulled Jake away to the astronomy tower. Which leaves me and Nikki alone to talk about what happened last night. I explained everything and a blur of sentences, and she seemed to understand my confusion. The clock soon struck 7:50, and we both had to run to the field, where our game of the cross would be happening.

So I was in the first match of the red team, while Nikki was in green of this match as well. I see David wave down at us, and Jake giving me a thumbs up for encouragement.

However, the bad thing about this is that Samuel was my teammate. The two are obviously going to get pissed at this.

“Hey Kit, it has been a bit of time.” He said with a smile, and I booped his nose to tease him, even if we was 3 inches taller than me.

“Shut it, champion. Why won’t we show a bit of rivalry, we don’t want the two to know that we’re still friends right?” I said this with my hands on my hips

“As much as I hate to say this, and I am actually on the neutral side… Why not?” He smirked at me with his eyes bouncing the light off from the sun, and I nudged him towards the ground.

“That’s not fair! Just because you are the hero, you can get to knock me down!” He said as he tried to upper cut me, but stopped as the whistle blew. This was going to be fun, with a capital F.


	3. Moment of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +Speaking of that 4th year, he was good at giving out advice…at almost everything! He gave me tips on how to calm people down, which included this hair stroking, then might as well giving them food, drinks, and cuddles? But what I liked was the bonding idea in these tips.
> 
> I messed up Jake’s hair until he visibly calmed down, and let him lean on my shoulder as he murmured some incoherent and unheard words until he stopped. I continued my job and let him do so, he needed rest as much as the war needs all of us. He’s overexerting himself.
> 
> His breaths were shallow for someone who was in the state of sleep, and I decided that we might as well needed to get along for some bonding time together away from training. David who just entered the mess hall waved at me and proceeded to come to our table. I shushed him quiet as he was about to slam his fist on the table, and sat across me.
> 
> “What happened to feather boy?” David had asked as Nikki settled down as soon as she found us.
> 
> “Panic attack, or something of the sort...”+

I sighed at I sat down on my usual chair beside Nikki in class. It was crafts, and it was going fantastic until our teacher decided to give no empathy and said “You all are to work individually on your project, which is to make your own weapon from scrap. Yes, you could give it a charm, but maximum amount of charms is two. Drafting stage ends on Friday.”

“But before that, I might ask you all to move somewhere so that you won’t be sitting with someone of the same flock, not unless you are an extra to the team. Now move it kids! I’ll just be in the kitchens, maybe to make cookies for all.” We all sighed and huffed as we moved places, well maybe to find someone familiar.

Jake tugged me, and I smiled, while Sam was pleading with his eyes. I asked Jake, and he let it be ‘as long as it does not get frequent or else David will piss his pants off’. I was with two of my favorite boys, and was pretty much content with it until one obnoxious Nitoro asked if the three of us were close.

Which ended up with three groans, and a tiny threat from Jake. We all pretty much focused on our work then, and sketched. I yawned every now and then, getting only 4 hours of sleep.

“Kit, did you theorize with Nikki again last night? You look like you stayed up late.” Jake asked, and I nodded.

“Don’t worry, will you? But I think I got the solution to end the loop.” Both two boys knew what I was talking about, being students of Mr. Void. And I spoke again, but this time, only one word came from my mouth. “Peace.”

“I think I can handle that, no killing each other…right Kit?” Jake smiles at him, while I chuckled and held out my hand.

“Okay Sammy. We have a truce there, but once someone gets killed, we might as well protest to the verses that they get equal share of the reign okay?” He holds my hand for a shake, but I retracted soon since I yawned and covered my hand.

“Sorry about that boys, just lack of sleep.” I said this sheepishly, and Jake offered his shoulder, while Sam lent his hoodie. The hoodie was green, and warm; back side having a pattern of a wolf in a forest. I chuckled and hugged it as I continued to draw lines on my sketchbook, forming the base of my weapon.

Minutes later, I was struggling to keep myself awake and the two boys sighed before fixing my stuff and making me comfortable. It was nice to know they cared. Our professor seemed to slack off baking while we were doing the project, so it seemed like free time. I let myself doze off for a minute or two, quite drowsy from all the frequent yawns.

The bell rung the moment I decided to get up and rub my eyes away from sleep. Tied the hoodie around my shoulders like the cape, grabbed my bag, and walked out of the room with the two boys greeting me by the other side. I smirked and hugged both of them before waving to Sam because he had a next class going on.

Jake and I then walked out to the kitchen, and I realized both teachers and students were allowed in this one. Jake hummed in content in smelling the pastries, and I went to a table after wearing the jacket, an apron, and started to look through the fridge. I wanted to make some California Maki, and might as well add some Strawberry Shortcake, and make the cream texture like ice cream and get it frozen. Jake has a sweet tooth, and I love Japanese food. I tried it the one time I accidentally crashed through the Celestia verse, and it was pretty good!

So I started cooking, and Jake was staring there like a fool as soon as I made sushi rice, which was the rice sprinkled with fish eggs. “Thanks Kit.” He said, and I smiled before scooping out the cream to mix it with strawberries, milk, and syrup. I then put the cream in the fridge and let the shortcake pack freeze there as well. I sighed as I got out some steamed packed crabsticks, mayonnaise, seaweed, and mangoes.

I hummed as I arranged the ingredients and rolled them together, before asking for some help. “Hey Jake, mind if you cut these? And get some soy sauce after?”

“No problem Kit, I love you anyways.” He smiled once again as I opened the freezer compartment, grabbed a Tupperware, and started to layer out the cake, just like how Jake loves it. Cake, cream, chewy cake, cream, cake, cream, then whipped cream with strawberries. As I finished, he was setting the Maki on a plate along with a small container for the soy sauce. He grabbed a tray as I fetched the utensils and plates, and together, we finished 30 minutes by cooking something quick one period and a half before lunch.

We hopped to the joint common room and sat somewhere with a table, facing each other as we ate our food in content. It was a lot more enjoyable if you knew how the person liked their food.

“Want to try some of this Kit? I love it so much!” Jake had said between mouthfuls of cake and I calmed him down. “Whoa, you like it so much? Just don’t stuff your mouth too much, you might get sick!”

“The chef needs to try this! And add it to their Lunch menu!” I flipped him off and sighed as he pleaded with his eyes.

“Jake, if you like it so much, I’ll make some in the weekend and bring them to you.” I said, and he seemed to shut up after that. “Try it!” He insisted, and I took a small slice. My mouth watered for a second, and I contemplated why I didn’t try it sooner.

“Oh dear verses. It tasted that good?” I was amazed at myself, and soon we found the area with more students approaching; fellow Auxilios flock mates and Nitoros…seems like they got tired walking around.

I took some more of the cake, then persuaded Jake to try the Maki. He did after a few times of me insisting, and found himself taking another slice soon. “Oh my Kit, if everything you cook is this good, I’d rather that you would be a chef than an Astronomy teacher. Leave the subject to John and cook us all the good food.”

“Good food, I didn’t take you to make some rhymes Jake.” I teased, and he immediately dodged it by taking a huge slice of the cake, finishing the cake. I took the Tupperware to scrape off the cream, and Jake had smirked as he took two of the last three Maki slices so I had the last one.

He smiled as we walked back to the kitchen where we returned the utensils, and then we talked our way out to the mess hall.

When we got there, it wasn’t that completely empty as we expected. I shrugged it off, and sat at our usual table. Jake had taken the seat next to me and decided to talk things out with me, even for a moment. I did not know that I hit a sensitive topic until the guy beside me froze, with all his blood rushing to his face.

“Kit, can you stroke my hair for a bit, I don’t want to think about the war right now. It’s popping out of my mind unwanted, and it makes me think that maybe you will die…even with the vision told.” He babbling, and mumbling these words on repeat until I faced him and started to stroke his hair gently, just the way Calvin told me.

Speaking of that 4th year, he was good at giving out advice…at almost everything! He gave me tips on how to calm people down, which included this hair stroking, then might as well giving them food, drinks, and cuddles? But what I liked was the bonding idea in these tips.

I messed up Jake’s hair until he visibly calmed down, and let him lean on my shoulder as he murmured some incoherent and unheard words until he stopped. I continued my job and let him do so, he needed rest as much as the war needs all of us. He’s overexerting himself.

His breaths were shallow for someone who was in the state of sleep, and I decided that we might as well needed to get along for some bonding time together away from training. David who just entered the mess hall waved at me and proceeded to come to our table. I shushed him quiet as he was about to slam his fist on the table, and sat across me.

“What happened to feather boy?” David had asked as Nikki settled down as soon as she found us.

“Panic attack, or something of the sort.” I said flatly, and Nikki turned to me and told me that she would get food for me, while David gave a helping hand to get Jake’s. I smiled at them and thanked them…and here goes the bell.

It was now lunch period, students were all around the huge mess hall. Each one was lining up for their favorite food, stacking up their plates with food made from our resident chefs. I poked Jake, and he took a while to wake up.

“Hey, eat up later okay? David got to the line to get you some sweets.” I had said this sheepishly and had ended with a table slam by Jake before he tickled me. Nikki will tease the hell out of me later if we don’t both stop. She knew I had two crushes… Sam being the long-time one, and Jake being this recent.

I gave up and surrendered as soon as I saw David in view, and we helped each other back peacefully. I told him I’d get some fruits and return the hoodie and he nodded.

I first went to Sam’s table and found it empty, so I placed the hoodie carefully in his spot before heading to the fruits station to get some shakes. I took a strawberry one and another mango one for David, but before I left, I was stopped by one of the resident chefs.

“Excuse me, but were you the one at the kitchen just an hour ago?” He had said, and I nodded before he continued his speaking.

“I was glad to find some students cook here and there, and I found your cake cream technique quite excellent. How did you do it?”

“How did you know about the cake?” I had asked of confusion and he showed me a picture. “See this? You left your supplies on the counter, and I decided to try the cream which I liked. It seems like we might need you for the pastry team…and ask you to help us cook for dinner?”

“But my classes are up to 8 in the evening, perhaps breakfast and lunch instead? Twice a week?” I had proposed, and the chef had clapped his hands in satisfaction.

“So, what else do you cook?” He had asked, and I had placed the shakes on a nearby table. “I also make simple poached pear, muffins, cakes, sushi, ice cream and desserts based on syrup and chocolate.” I smiled and he clapped me on the back before sending me back to my table, handing the shakes to me which were still cold…chef had temperature powers? As I came back, I searched my pocket for a note, and it was there.

_Breakfast kitchen call = 4:00-4:30 am (T-TH)_

_Lunch kitchen call = at least be here for 2 hours between 8-11:45 (M-W)_

_Welcome to being an official school chef!_

I smiled at peace before humming at the plate of food Nikki sent me. Soup of the day, baked scallops, garlic bread, and some mashed potato. I scooped my food out quickly even I ate just less than an hour ago, and I heard David sigh at me. Nikki laughed at him before returning to her fish and chips, accompanied with some shrimps.

I gulped, before making the announcement to them about the kitchen buzz. But Jake got to it ahead of me.

“If you just got shakes, what took you 10 minutes?” I showed him the note, and he whooped in the air before shouting that his best friend got it into the, yeah… It took David and Nikki to tackle him down and shut him up as I flushed while looking around.

The chef smiled at me, Roman gave a wink, and Sam gave a nod of respect. Ian was waving his bandana in congratulations while John gave a subtle thumbs up which I laughed at.

David had looked at me with a spark in his eyes, and for once this time around, I saw him smile with sincerity. Nikki had tackled me in a hug after Jake shut up in his place and has not yet let me go until lunch had pretty much ended. We were lucky to not have the next class, but the rest had to go, leaving me and Nikki alone in our table so scarf down the food we left on our plates.

We grabbed some shakes on the go, and walked our way towards the fields since after this period, we might have the game of the pentagram.

“Kit?” I looked at Nikki and she continued speaking.

“If Jake was still finding someone who had the closest specs to Sam, would it be okay if we duel?” I had pretty much no words to the question except for saying that I would answer later. Which I did not for a week.


End file.
